reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:SSDGFCTCT9 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Leave right now. If you and Bondpedia are coming here to just rub in my block and ignore everything I say, you can leave before I find you and kill you, I know exactly where you live Phillipe. Nah, just joking, but yeah Bondpedia is a bitch now. I highly reccomend Red Dead Redemption, it's a great game, but it's highly overrated. Once the singleplayer is complete, it gets kinda boring, and multiplayer is rather bland, and repetitive, and horroundously unrealstic (7 shots from the Carbine to kill someone in the chest). I reccomend it, but after a few weeks, it'll be just something you play for Trophies and Achivements. Peter Griffen Boy 17:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Nope, you don't need to have a game, but be warned, if you plan on getting it (which I highly suggest because it is frigging awesome) there are major spoilers on the wiki. Otherwise, you can help with spelling, reverting vandalism, and other such things, glad to have you on board, pardner. --Crowbar 17:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Helping 'course not. Help is help, it seems crowbar already pointed a few things out, but if you want to edit, go edit. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) About Red Dead Redemption Well, first of all, the system is incredible, you can drag people behind your horse with a lasso, blow off their kneecaps, then shoot them in the head. You can light them on fire, and there are many entertaining cheats. You can hunt and gather flowers/herbs, you can play horse shoes, collect bounties, play poker, blackjack, and liar's dice. You can collect scraps to unlock outfits and you can engage in duels and other such things, not to mention sidequests, random encounters, and the amazing story. --Crowbar 22:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Best of all, you can hogtie people that piss you off, take em with you, and throw em in the water, or on the train tracks. Also, it has DY-NO-MIIIIIIIITE. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It also has people who pee on rocks. You can honestly find people who have yellow piss coming out of their pants. Peter Griffen Boy 23:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It would've been weird if it was purple piss, amirite? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC)